hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandpa Hun
Grandpa Hun is a fan made character for the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. His human name is Hunor. Grandpa Hun (shortly Hun) is an ancient, powerful nation. His mother was Scythia, and he had got a lot of children and a little sister, Hungary. His hobby is to conquer the world. Apperance He is a strong eastern guy. He is 5'9" tall. He's got green eyes, black hair and a moustache. He wears a nomadic hat and outfit. His favourite food is under-saddle soften meat. Personality and Interests Hun is a pretty scary man, just a few people like Turk and Hungary don't fear him, but they admire him to. He is very gruff and sometimes cruel, but his motto is "Violence is justified in the sevice of mankind". He is a nomadic horseman like his mother, Scythia. She was the mother of him and his younger sister Hungary. Hun learned archery from Scythia, and he taught it to his sister and children. Hun's fight tactic was so professional that he could beat everyone in the world. In his young years, he terrorized China. He lived were his daughter Mongolia lives now, on the plains located between Siberia and China. Yao did't like to be bullied, so he built the Great Wall. Hun broke the wall few times, but China was so hard-working that he rebuilt it again and again. Grandpa Hun gone fed up with that, and he moved to central Asia. Here born Turk, his second son. Turk is the father of Turkmenistan, Kazahstan, Uzbekistan, Turkey and Azerbaijan. Here born Cuman also. Grandpa Hun was a true warrior. His hobby was to raid and beat his enemies, so he became bored in Central Asia. He decided to go to Europe. In Eastern Europe, Hun met with Mother Slavia, whom he fall in love. Their child is Bulgaria. Then Grandpa Hun went wester, and started to bully Rome. He became the worst nightmare of the whole continent. After his death In the greater part of the world, his memory remained as he were a cruel animal-like beast. in the other hand, most of his relatives say that he was the greatest warrior of all time, and it's a fact that everybody should admire him. They think that he left his power as a heritage to people like him. In the next centuries, they tried a lots of times to 'gain his heritage', to become like him. Relationships Grandpa Rome Hun is the cause of many scars on Rome's body. They were rivals for a short period of time, but Hun was so strong that the dying Romulus just couldn't defend against his power. Once, Hun could easily kill Rome and take his home, but he didn't found it fair, so went home. While Rome hates Hun, he doesn't hate Rome to. He thinks that Rome can be a very nice and sensitive guy, but not in that form. Hun loves Rome's bathing culture and literature. Hungary They are siblings, their mother is Scythia. Hun is the older, so when Hungary was a very little child, he tought her to everything. He loved and protected her like she were his child, and gave him the same education as his sons like Turk and Cuman. That's why Hungary is so manly. Hun told Hungary to that she is a boy. They call eachother as 'Hunor' and 'Magor', referring to the two brothers in the old Hungarian origin mythhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hungarian_mythology#Heroes.2C_legendary_beasts_and_gods . Turk He is a son of Hun. He loves his father very much, but he is so rebellish that he simply does not listen to him. After Grandpa Hun's death, he wanted to take his heritage, but when he became older, he stopped to trying to reach his father's power. Turk educated his younger children like Turkey and Azerbaijan do not try to gain Hun's heritage, because it had been buried with him in his golden-silver sarcophage. China Category:Ancients Category:Male Characters Category:Characters